Nick and Perry misbehave at Fubuki(kancolle)’s birthday party and visitors punish them
Transcript Nick: no way, we don't want to go to fubuki's birthday party! Perry: I agree with you too,Nick Selkie: Fubuki is one of my friends so let’s get in the car 15 minutes later Nick: Oh no not this b***h again Fubuki: Watch your language,Nick. Now let’s go upstairs. Perry: Your room is ugly. Fubuki: Stop! Kongou: Alright follow the rules. No Yelling No screaming No hitting No swearing etc 1st we are going to zipline Shimakaze: I’ll go first. Kongou: Ok. Shimakaze: whhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Yukikaze: me second. Whhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee’ Kongou: Good job next nick and Perry Nick: No we dont want to go. Perry: I agree with,Nick. Kongou: Do it now. After all they did the 15 subjects Kongou: Its time to open our presents Shimakaze opens Buckys present Shimakaze: A plushie version of you. Nick and Perry open Buckys present Nick: We got you everything you dont like. Fubuki: What? Perry: You’ll be forced to watch porn on your birthday. Fubuki: No(15x) Not pornographic stuff. Nick: Quit liking Disney and your show and start liking porn. Perry: You will forget your memories about fire emblem,kaBlam,maple town,your show,touhou,Shimajiro,Disney,Nickelodeon and more shows for babies and children. Fubuki(starts crying) I don’t wanna watch stuff made for adults. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Nick and Perry even make her cry harder. Fubuki: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (She flooded the whole house and killed almost everyone.) Selkie:(in Scary Voice 1000% louder) NICK AND PERRY (15x) GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW(changes to princess voice) we have a lot of visitors that wanna see you. Shimajiro: I’m Shimajiro. I can’t believe you refused to do the subjects and showed Bucky stuff you both liked now Buckys crying in her room watching your stuff. I will comfort Fubuki and take away all of your stuff away. Mimirin: I’m Mimirin. If you call me a crybaby and make me even cry harder I’ll kill you with my giiant tears. Shimakaze: I cant believe you forced my friend to watch pornographic stuff. Mutsuki: I cant believe you two stupid,disgraceful,hideous alien dogs ruined my best friends party and if you call me a crybaby when I’m talking about Kisaragi I’ll kill you also with my giant tears like Mimirin. Azura: Hi I’m Azura. Misbehaving at Fubuki’s birthday party was the worst thing you could ever do you (In the Cat in the Hat's voice) Son of a bi... (Beep). Reimu: I’m Reimu. If you call me bad names I’ll kill you with my miko. Deleted scene (at her room) fubuki: why did I got forced to watch porn?! 9 volt: (offscreen) HALT!! fubuki: stop it! (9 volt in a horizontal speed background) 9 volt: well well well, if it isn’t my hater who got forced to watch porn, then my name is 9 volt! Porn is for people you know, naked things and bad words, you forgot your memories about kids shows, so, speaking of porn, you, are in trouble, so, here’s natalie and the team, come here! natalie volt: you are in big trouble jullie: Quit liking Disney and your show yoma: Quit liking Disney and your show Karla: Quit liking Disney and your show Ed: You will forget your memories about fire emblem,kaBlam,maple town,your show,touhou,Shimajiro,Disney,Nickelodeon and more shows for babies and children. jake: You will forget your memories about fire emblem,kaBlam,maple town,your show,touhou,Shimajiro,Disney,Nickelodeon and more shows for babies and children. luke: You will forget your memories about fire emblem,kaBlam,maple town,your show,touhou,Shimajiro,Disney,Nickelodeon and more shows for babies and children. Anthony: You will forget your memories about fire emblem,kaBlam,maple town,your show,touhou,Shimajiro,Disney,Nickelodeon and more shows for babies and children. 9 volt: that’s the gang! Time to teach you a lesson! Category:Fubuki’s grounded days